Danny in Neverland
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Captain Hook, Vlad Masters, has returned to kidnape Pete, Danny Fenton, and Wendy, Maddie Fenton, whome he mistakens for Danny and Sam's kids. Danny and Sam must save their kids before Hook discovers the family's deepest secret.
1. Prologue: Twenty Years in London

**I'm going to put this as a crossover to the movie Hook, because this goes more into the future after the Peter Pan story. I started coming up with this story after watching different versions of Peter Pan. I was thinking of what would happen if Danny was in Peter's shoes. I think it would make an awesome story with a few twists to it. Please don't kill me ok. Review please!**

Neverland was the place I lived most of my years at. The truth is, I'm over three centuries old technically and I've been at the age of fourteen for three centuries. I can remember my birth mother, but I can never see her again. It took centuries for me to _actually _grow up again and start finishing puberty. I have been living in London for over twenty years and I'm wondering a lot of things. I'm wondering if the boys miss me at all or think that I've abandoned them. Obviously, they know that I decided to live my life in London and start growing up, literally.

Now I bet you are wondering why, if I want to grow up why I decided three centuries ago to live in Neverland in the first place. Both reasons are very obvious. I wanted to stay in Neverland, because I wanted to be a kid forever. Once I got sick and tired of being a kid and not doing anything with my life, I decided to grow up. The truth is, I wanted to be a father. That's the main reason why I decided to grow up.

Now, I am thirty-six years old with three kids. Yeah, I've been pretty busy. I'm a married man with a beautiful wife and three beautiful kids. I got exactly what I asked for in London, _children_. Now I must introduce myself. My public name is Danny Fenton. In Neverland, people would call me Peter or Pete. I preferred Pete. My wife's name is Sam Manson, or at least that's her _public name_. My children are called Elizabeth, James, and Cindy. Elizabeth and James are twins. They're fourteen years old, the same age I was when I moved to Neverland. Cindy is ten years old. The kids are young, but they grow up fast. It maybe a moment before they realize who Sam and I_ really are_.

This story I am going to tell you is the story about how I faced my kids growing up like I grew up. It wasn't that I _didn't _want them to grow up, but growing up was coming so quickly. I also was facing reality that, even though I wasn't in Neverland anymore, there was still _someone _who was _looking for me_. I was in bed with my wife asleep and woke up early in the morning at six. That's the thing about living in London, you have to wake up at a curtain time.

Sam was moaning on the bed while I was getting up and putting my robe on. I walked downstairs to get coffee and have breakfast ready before work. Boy do I hate being an adult. There's no time for playing and fun anymore. I've had too much of it for three hundred years. Just thinking about it made me laugh. I heard Mom coming downstairs with her cane. Now, in case you get confused, it's my _adopted mother_. I've known her since she was fourteen herself. Needless to say, I had a small crush on her during the time. Just don't tell any of your friends.

My mom is Maddie Fenton. Her Neverland name was Wendy. She thought that name was beautiful. I'd visit her once a year, and then she grew up gray old. When I decided to grow up, I was fourteen, _still_, and she was in her sixties. By that time, I was already with Sam and we were planning on getting married anyway. Ok, so I purposed to Sam when we were still fourteen, but give me a break. I'm not as young as I look, _literally _and I was planning to get married at twenty years old.

Anyway, Mom sat down at the table while I was making eggs and toast.

"Mmmm, that smells good sweety. Are you making your _famous fried eggs_?" Mom asked.

"You guessed it. You always did like my cooking," I bragged.

Mom rolled her eyes. She really did like my cooking since she first met me. We were the same age during the time.

"Actually, you would flip your eggs when you cooked over easy."

I grinned childlike. My spatula dug into the fried egg and flipped it onto the top to cover the yoke. Mom started chuckling after I did that.

"I maybe thirty-six, but I still got it," I bragged again.

"Even in London, you _never grow up_," Mom teased before I rolled my eyes.

"Good morning everyone," Sam yawned while climbing down the stairs. She sat at the table while I put out the plate with fried eggs over easy. "Mmmm, that looks good."

"I made some for the kids too," I grinned before counting down, "three, two, one."

"Hey Dad, hey Mom, is breakfast ready?" Cindy asked excitedly before the twins started shoving with her in between.

"Hey, I was here first!" Elizabeth argued.

"No way! I was!" James argued back.

"Kids, let your sister through," I ordered before Cindy got out from the mess and sat down at the table. "Now, you two behave, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Elizabeth and James obeyed before quietly sitting down at the table.

"Now, let's eat," I said while sitting myself at the table.


	2. Wrapping Around the Past

**Things are going to start heating up real soon. Oh, and Danny is not really the writer of the play Peter Pan, I just put that in there for the story. This is just the beginning. Review please!**

I took the kids to school before going to work. My job was a play director. I had talent in drama and a hug _imagination_, or some people say. The truth is, my imagination came from being a kid for three hundred years. The good news was that being a teenager that long gave me some kid qualities. People would come to me and say that I was _such a kid_. I would roll my eyes and chuckle at that comment.

The actors were acting in a play I wrote called Peter Pan. I watched carefully at Act 1 scene 3. This play was basically the story of how I met Maddie or Wendy. I named the characters from the Neverland names since the double naming thing would confuse the audience. Besides, if I gave the real names, people would think I was nuts. Nobody believed Neverland existed.

"Tinker Bell! Where are you?" The actor Windy asked before arrows were shot from every direction of the scene and the strainers that were holding the actor to make it look like she was flying took the actor down and she laid on the ground as if she was dead.

"That's not a bird, that's a lady," said the actor Peter.

"No!" I shouted. "The boys gather around Windy, and then Peter says his line. Do that again."

The same scene was repeated, only this time the actors who played the lost boys gathered around the actor Windy and gasped. Actor Peter came on time and repeated his line again._ Welcome to the world of directing._

"Who made this shot?" Actor Peter asked the boys.

"I did," Actor Tomson answered.

"Hey look! She's alive!" Actor Unick announced while Actor Windy was moving her head.

"The arrow just hit her button," Actor Tomson said in excitement. "Oh, and Tinker Bell told us she was a bird."

The actor Peter walked towards a little light that was supposed to be Tinker Bell.

"Did you tell the boys Windy was a bird, so the boys would shoot her?" Actor Peter asked. The light blinked a few times. "I don't care if you were making a joke. You could've killed her! Tink, you are banished from now on. You can go back to the Fairy Lake and live with the other fairies!"

"Good work!" I announced to the actor Peter. The scene wasn't _exactly _how it happened. This was supposed to be a play for kids and adults. There were things that I cut off, because it was for children. The real scene was more real and if I had everyone do that scene exactly how it happened, I probably would've cried.

Windy or Maddie was fourteen during the time and Tinker Bell was my best friend. One of the very things I regretted was being as harsh as I was toward her. It wouldn't be long, after saying what I said, before I ate my own words. Windy was shot by one of Tomson's arrows. He was good at shooting arrows and it hit Windy right on the chest. I was pretty upset and so were the boys. They weren't stupid to know it was a lady and not a bird after shooting down Windy.

"Who did this?" I asked harshly.

"I didn't mean to, dude. I thought she was a bird. I'm so, so sorry," Tomson cried before I punched him to the ground.

"YOU MORON! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT IT WASN'T A BIRD? YOU KILLED WINDY!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry," Tomson cried. I was running towards him when the other boys grabbed me and pulled me back to keep me from hurting that boy anymore.

"Pete! She's still alive. Her pulse is still running," Unick announced before I ran up to Windy and saw a big button the size of a marble on her chest. I sighed before turning over to face the boys.

"Build a fort around Windy, so she can have a place to sleep. Her brothers John and Micheal need a place to sleep too," I ordered the boys. Tomson came to me.

"Tinker Bell told me Windy was a bird," Tomson explained before I looked at Tink straight in the eye. She gave me a snooty look.

"It was just a joke. I didn't actually think the boys would make their shot. Windy was too far in the air," Tinker Bell said while rolling her eyes.

"You almost killed Windy and all you can say is _'it was just a joke.'_?" I yelled. "How about_ 'I'm sorry'_? At least Tomson was more humble!"

"I knew she was still alive, jeeze. I can sense the life of a human and hear their pulses. I swear Pete, you can be so overreacting sometimes," Tinker Bell told me. I could not believe I heard that coming out from her mouth. I was very upset.

"Overreacting huh? How about this for _overreaction_? Get lost!" I shouted at Tinker Bell in anger. She was pretty angry herself.

"Whatever!" Tinker Bell shouted before shrinking back to fairy size and flying off into the forest.

Fairies work differently than the little kids think. Fairies are small, but only if they want to be or if they have enough pixy dust. If a fairy doesn't want to be small anymore, then they can change into their normal size which is the average size of a regular human. Tinker Bell would change to her average size when she wanted to talk to me or the boys. If she tried to speak to them while being tiny, they wouldn't hear her. Tinker Bell's tiny size was so small, you could barely hear her. It would be like talking to a fly.

I realized I was lost-in-thought for about a minute or two and my actors were ready to perform the next scene. They all looked at me and I got back on focusing on my directing.

After work, I drove to the kids' schools to drop Elizabeth to soccer practice, James to football practice, and Cindy to ballet. The ballet part was Sam's idea since Cindy had good balance. She seemed to find interest in ballet, so I supported Sam's decision. I returned home to my wife after dropping the kids off. She smiled before I gave my wife a kiss on her lips and sat next to her on the couch. I put my arms around Sam and laid my head next to her neck.

"I love you, sweety," Sam said.

"I love you too. The play is making me think too much on the past. I know you say that thinking too much on the past is unhealthy, but when you make a play about it, it's kinda hard not to," I admitted while Sam rolled her eyes.

"Then you shouldn't make a play about it," Sam smirked before I kissed her neck.

"If I didn't, we wouldn't have money for the kids," I whispered romantically.

"Now you're making _me _think about the past," Sam started chuckling, and then looked at me with her soft hand on my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Pretty soon, I heard the door open and Jazz came in. Sam and I sat quickly on our normal possitions while Jazz gave a huge smirk.

"Hey you two. Did I interrupt something _important_?" Jazz teased.

_"NO!"_ I said while rolling my eyes.

"I heard about the Play. I hope you put me in it," Jazz smiled.

"Of coarse, _Jane_. Common, you can't have a good Play without you. Mom is also in there too. She's the star of the show," I said.

"Anyway, our family reunion will be starting soon, Danny. You know Uncle Ron and Uncle Sam will be there and if you don't show up, those two will lose their marbles," Jazz informed me.

"I'll be there, Jazzy. The kids will be there too. I know they'll be excited to see their favorite Aunt," I smirked.

"You know. Elizabeth and James are the same age as you were when you first went to Neverland. Maybe you should _tell them_," Jazz suggested. "You need to sometime."

"I know, but Cindy is ten. She's too young to go to Neverland. You know that once a person goes there, their maturity level freezes. Their IQ doesn't go any higher. I will wait until all my children have grown. That way, I will know that they are ready for Neverland," I decided as Jazz nodded.


	3. Kidnap

**I changed the category from the movie Hook to the newest movie Peter Pan. It doesn't really matter to me, because this basically is a crossover of Peter Pan. Just is the aftermath of the story. I'm trying to find an audience lol. Speaking of which, I need your participation in my latest poll. It would be nice to get some people to vote. It's in my profile. Review please!**

My wife and I were preparing for the Family Reunion that would be tomorrow. Most of the folks were probably trying to rent a hotel or something. I was happy to see some old friends or relatives of mine. You see, Sam and Ron became my very close friends after their first visit in Neverland. Sam's Neverland name was John and Ron's Neverland name was Micheal. If you know the story of Peter Pan, then you know those two.

It's funny that my closest friends became my uncles. I still call them Sam and Ron, because it's weird for me to call them Uncle. For calling Maddie _Mom_, that was a different story, because we used to play a little game when we were kids. I was the dad and Maddie was the mom. She also acted a lot like my own mother after I moved to London. Sam and Ron, on the other hand, still treated me like the old Pete they once knew. It's kinda funny if you think about it.

Sam, my wife (in case you get confused with Maddie's brother), picked up the kids and took them home. We had our supper and it was time for the kids to go to bed. Cindy had her own room since the twins hit puberty. I tucked her in bed.

"Daddy, would you tell me that story about Peter Pan?" Cindy asked.

"I've told you that story a dozen times. Man, you never get tired of that story. I wish your siblings were like that," I joked as my little girl started laughing. "Windy was in bed sleeping along with her brothers John and Micheal. All of a sudden, a boy went into their room."

"Peter Pan!" Cindy cried excitedly.

"That's right. Peter was looking for his shadow and found it in Windy's drawer," I continued. I made the shadow part up to entertain the kids. I actually was behind the window hearing Maddie's fairy tale stories when Tink took away the fairy dust and I started falling off. I guess that's what I get for teasing Tink too much. "Windy sewed the shadow to Peter. He told Windy about Neverland, and so she wanted to go. Windy brought her two brothers John and Micheal with her and they all flew to Neverland."

"You forgot about Tinker Bell. She was locked in a drawer," Cindy reminded me. I chuckled over that part. Poor Tink really was trapped in Maddie's side table drawer. I was actually getting back at her for making me fall off. She really killed me for that. "_Oh yeah._ Tinker Bell was locked in the drawer wasn't she? Anyhow, everyone went to Neverland and faced captain Hook of the Jolly Roger."

Cindy enjoyed my little story of Peter Pan. Some parts of the story was actually made up like looking for my shadow and pretending I was captain hook while saving Tiger Lilly. I would've told the actual story, except the rating. I basically fought Captain Hook and freed Tiger Lilly before she broke Hook's arm. That girl is hard as a rock. You NEVER mess with Tiger Lilly.

After telling Cindy her bedtime story, I tucked James and Elizabeth to bed.

"I need you two up and early tomorrow. We're going to be having a Family Reunion here and I want you two to be on your best behavior. No more shoving to get to the kitchen and James, please be nice to Cindy. She's only ten years old for goodness sakes alive," I warned my kids.

"Who believes in fairy tales. Dad, when are you going to tell her that Peter and Santa don't exist?" James asked.

"When she's _ready_, James. Cindy is still a child while you and your sister are growing up," I told James.

"Well, you know what? I wish I never have to grow up. Puberty stinks and my teachers keep telling me to _grow up_. When will it occur to anybody that I don't want to _grow up_?" James complained.

"Let me tell you something, James. There was a time when I didn't want to grow up either," I explained to my son. "I can't promise you that being an adult is not boring, because it sucks big time, but so does being a kid. Staying a kid forever is not going to be fun. Maybe for a while, but after that, it's going to suck just as much as being an adult."

James looked at me with the same expression. He obviously wouldn't believe me since he didn't know yet that I had been a kid for three hundred years. In fact, if I told anybody this fact, I'd end up being in the home for the crazies.

"I don't have a choice anyway," James glared before turning his body around.

"Just think about what I said, ok," I said before giving James a kiss on the side of his head. "Goodnight."

I kissed Elizabeth goodnight as well. This was something I did every night in case it might be the last night I'd see them. I can never forget the last night I ever saw my real mother. I told her I never wanted to grow up, and then she told me that will never happen before slamming the door. My whole life, I wished I could've told her goodnight before leaving to Neverland.

I went into my wife's and I's bedroom. She was in her nightgown and I was in my PJ's. Sam wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed it. I'd tell you want happened next, but some things are meant to be _private_. I'll just put that we basically did what a husband and wife usually do.

In the middle of the night, while my wife and I were asleep, we heard a sound. I got up off of my bed and opened the window blinds. I saw a ship with a Jolly Roger. I would know that flying ship with that Jolly Roger anywhere. I quickly dashed in my PJ's and ran up to my kids' bedroom. The first one I checked was Cindy's. Cindy was sound asleep. After that, I heard a noise from Elizabeth. She was screaming for about half a second.

I dashed into the bedroom and James and Elizabeth were gone. I saw the ship still there and used the time I had to jump onto the side of the ship. The ship started sailing into the air while I was climbing through the window. I was out of breath since I hadn't done stunts like that in twenty years. I ran to the trap door of the ship where I saw Hook, or his normal name Vlad, with my kids. Their mouths were gagged and their arms were tied behind their backs.

"You _idiots_! This is not Peter and this is _certainly _not Windy! Her hair is black and this boy here doesn't have blue eyes!" Hook yelled at his crew.

"But captain," Mr. Smee or Skulker (don't ask why he calls himself that) trembled in fear. "I was sure he was Peter. Look, he even has his hair, his face, even the shape of his chin."

At least Mr. Smee was smart enough to know the relations between James and I.

"Huh interesting. Smee, we have stumbled across something. It seems Peter has grown up and got busy," Hook smirked. Oh, I wanted to punch that guy in the face. First he takes my kids now he's talking about my sex life.

"You mean Peter has grown up and married Windy?" Mr. Smee asked while I gagged and blushed at the same time. That guy never was the sharpest pencil in the box.

"I highly doubt it. Windy has grown up too, but more than Peter. She probably is old enough to be his mother. Peter probably married Windy's daughter," Hook concluded. Not even that guy was the sharpest pencil in the box. Then again, most people who seen my Play thought I would end up with Jane. _EW!_ "We might see Peter soon enough. First, we must take these kids to the brig."

Mr. Smee walked toward the trap door I was hiding under. I quickly hid inside a barrel while watching the loon drag my children and chain them to the wall before taking the gags out. I guess since the boat was in the air, there was no way for anybody getting inside the ship unless they were fairies.

"Now you kids behave," Mr. Smee threatened before putting the keys on the hook and marching back up the stairs before closing the trap door. I stayed hidden. It was wise to wait until the ship was in Neverland, so I could land my children safely in the water.

"James, I'm scared," Elizabeth said. "What's going on here?"

"This is obviously a dream. I mean for one thing, there is no way Dad is Peter Pan, his name is Danny," James pointed out.

"That's the first thing I thought, but I pinched myself and it hurts," Elizabeth said.

"Pinching never works," James told his sister while rolling his eyes.

"Then how can I know if this is a dream or not?"

"That's easy. A good punch would not hurt me in a dream."

Elizabeth punched James on the nose before he touched it and saw blood on his fingers. His eyes widened. I just rolled my eyes while seeing my kids try to conclude the possibility that they were dreaming or not. I knew, however, that this wasn't a dream at all. This was as real as going to work.

"This can't be real. This can't be real," James said.

"The Play. It's like a memoir. Neverland and... this is all _messed up_," Elizabeth concluded. "Who's Windy, who's John, and who's Micheal? What about Tinker Bell and Jane and..."

"You think I'm not as confused as you are? We can ask, and then kill Dad after we get out of this place."

"How?"

"I have no idea, but I'll think of _something_."


	4. Arrival in Neverland

**Here is the next chapter. I am getting more people here to read this story, thank goodness. Review please!**

I watched my poor kids trembling in fear. James was afraid as I was when I was first captured by Captain Hook. My son had a lot of me inside of him and he didn't even realize it. It had been several hours until I started feeling a bit warmer instead of cooler. This meant that we were close to Neverland. I popped my head quietly out of the barrel and peeked through the crack of the ship. I could see the ocean and the small land where Neverland was. It felt like forever since the last I've been to this place.

I don't know how long I stared at the crack of the ship, but memories started coming back to me. The first time I came to Neverland, the first time I met the other boys, and the first time I met Windy. Childhood memories were sweeping over me. Coming back, I knew I had changed. The last time I was here, I only had one person I couldn't live without and now I have four. The three of the others I loved the most. The most dear to me.

The ship soon landed on the waters and I knew it was time to go. I climbed out of the barrel before locking the trap door. My kids were asleep on their little trip and happen to have woken up by the sound of me walking around. James rubbed his eyes, and then looked at me like he could hardly believe what he was seeing. I took the keys and unlocked the cages my kids were put in. Elizabeth was the first one to get out and wrap her arms around me like I was her lifesaver.

"Kids, I need you to do as I say. Do I make myself clear?" I whispered. Elizabeth nodded, but James looked at me with a glaring expression and folded arms. "I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but we can talk about that later. You guys need to be safe and Hook is worse than the one in my Play. He will kill you two if he gets the chance. Especially if you two are as brave and stubborn as me."

James still held the same expression, but he nodded. I took out a sword before helping my children through the window I snuck through. They were floating above the water. I also went into the water and swam toward the cave where I saved Tiger Lilly. My kids followed me to the cave and we ran deeper into the cave. There was a ticking sound of a clock.

"Where's that sound coming from?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's Old Crock. He wouldn't hurt a fly, except Hook _of coarse_," I reassured with a grin. A huge crocodile came tromping through the cave with mysterious looking eyes. I pet the little reptile before James and Elizabeth grew bug-eyed. "Hey Crock. Missed me huh fella?"

"A pet alligator. You don't even let me have a pet snake and you have a pet alligator?" James complained.

"It's a crocodile and this one is more wild than tamed. He lives in the wild, not in the house," I said.

"Daddy, is this a dream or are we really in Neverland?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, since you two just woke up, it's no dream. I was planning on showing you two this place when your sister turned twelve or thirteen, but since you two are here, I might as well spill the beans. My Play is half real, some of it I tweaked a little bit since it was under fiction. Although, the names of the characters like John, Windy, and Micheal were the names of your grandmother and your uncles Sam and Ron in Neverland. _Neverland names_, you can call it, and my Neverland name is Peter or Pete," I explained to my kids.

"Neverland names? That's stupid. Why would anyone want to change their names?" James asked.

"Because three centuries ago I didn't like that my parents were the ones who named me. Me and the other boys, who didn't want to grow up either, made up our own individual names. Even Captain Hook has his own name. He used to be called Vlad," I told James.

"Cool. So, we have to have Neverland names too?" Elizabeth asked. "I'd like to be called Maria."

"Wait, three centuries? How old are you _technically_?" James asked me.

"I can't say. You can add twenty years to three hundred and something years to fourteen," I replied.

"That makes three hundred and thirty-four years or over that age," Elizabeth added.

"I have an over three century year old father. I don't know how I'm able to live with myself," James said.

"At least I look young," I teased before hearing a bunch of kids running through the cave with their bows and arrows and spears. They pointed their weapons at us before Tomson came forward with a glare in his eyes. My kids were scared, but I just looked annoyed. These boys didn't recognize me at all. Then again, I probably should've shaved my beard.

"Who are you?" Tomson asked me.

_"I'm Captain Hook of the Jolly Roger," _I answered sarcastically. "Seriously Tomson, can't you see we come in peace or have you gone mad?"

"I asked you a question. Now tell me _who are you?_" Tomson asked again.

"Fine. I'm the boogie man," I teased, which really annoyed Tomson. I always enjoyed that.

"Don't make me stab you!" Tomson warned me before I grabbed the back of his shirt and smacked him onto the wall of the cave before taking away his spear. All the boys pulled their arrows farther back while Elizabeth gasped.

"You wouldn't if you tried. Just be glad I'm not fourteen anymore or I'd cut your head open," I smirked before dropping the boy onto the ground. He stared at me in disbelief.

"_Pete?_ Is that you?" Tomson asked in dismay. All the boys put down their arrows.

"It might be a trick," Randell suggested.

Unick threw a spear at me before I caught it and broke it in half. All the boys gave glances, and then nodded.

"That's Pete alright," Unick agreed. "Whoa, have you grown."

"But if that's Pete, then who is _he_?" Randell asked pointing to my son.

"Huh, he does look like Pete, except for the eyes," Tomson agreed.

"And coordination," Lor added after pushing James into a puddle of water inside the cave. He gave Lor a glare.

"I can't believe Dad hung out with _you guys_!" James complained.

The kids stood silent after James' comment. They, then looked at Elizabeth or _Maria_, her new Neverland name. James had my hair, my face, my chin, but his mother's eyes and expressions. Elizabeth, on the other hand, took a lot from her mother. Despite this, she did inherit my smile. The boys saw this when she smiled brightly. They all gasped in complete shock.

"You're a father, _literally_," Tomson stared at me in disbelief.

"That's so totally awesome," Unick grinned.

"It's good to see you guys again," I said.

"Let's go into our club and celebrate," Tomson suggested as the boys cheered. I shrugged and we all walked to the clubhouse where the boys and I would go to.

The place stood the same like usual. The only problem was that my head almost touched the ceiling. Other than that, there was no problem with me being inside this little hut. I told the boys the things that have been happening that would interest them. I didn't want to mention anything that happened on my job except that I was a Play Director. They thought it was pretty neat. I mostly talked about the twins' baby shower, my wedding, and spending time with my kids in fairs and junk. All of the boys were interested in those things.

"So, you get to have fun, even as a grown up? I thought all they did was work, work, work," Unick asked.

"They do work more than the average kid, but only to make money to have fun. That's how it works. It's no different than living here. You work to get food or in my case, get money to buy food and keep a roof over our heads," I told the boys.

"Do you _hate _work?" Lor asked.

"The real question is _'who doesn't?'_" I answered while rolling my eyes. The boys started bursting out laughing. "You think cleaning your room sucks, try cleaning the whole house and paying the bills, and then tell me that chores suck."

"What are bills?" Tomson asked.

"It's a letter that comes through the mail and tells you how much you owe to live in the house, buy the food, buy clothes, and so forth," I explained.

"Wow. I didn't even know grown ups had to do _that_," Unick said.

"Bills were called taxes in our days, but it still is basically the same thing," I said.

"Ooooooo," The boys awed while my son sighed deeply.


	5. Fairies

**Here is the next chapter. I'm getting low on my audience. I need you guys to invite some of your friends. Anonymous Reviewers are accepted. Review please!**

I dreamed that night. I was fourteen again in Neverland with clothing on that was made of animal skin. I started running through the forest looking for someone. The forest was brushing past me before I made it to the Club House. There I saw Tinker Bell being kicked out of the club. This had to be a nightmare of that memory.

"GET LOST TINK! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN!" I saw myself yell in anger. I thought at that time that Tinker Bell had drank what I once thought was my medicine, but it was poison.

"No, no, please _don't_," I muttered under my breath while watching Tinker Bell fall onto the ground right in front of the Club House door. "NOT AGAIN!"

I ran to Tinker Bell and cupped herface in my hands. She looked so fragile as she barely opened her eyes and placed her hand on my face.

"Protect our kids, Peter," Tinker Bell whispered. "They're fairies too."

I woke up from that dream with a huge headache. I was sleeping in a hammock. My two kids slept in Tinker Bell's and I's old beds we once slept in as kids. I stared at them. I've always known that James and Maria were fairies just like their mother. Sam's Neverland name was Tinker Bell, that was something I never mentioned from the beginning.

If Hook knew that my wife was Tinker Bell, he would've known their _weakness_. Every fairy can be weakened if they hear the phrase _"I don't believe in fairies"_ unless they say it themselves. If that was the case, the fairy would lose all of his or her pixy dust. That's how my wife got rid of hers. She was willing to give up her pixy dust to marry me. I knew who my kids were when they came home with a sickness after hearing their friends tell them fairies weren't real. Everytime they heard of fairies not being real or existing, they would end up with some sort of sickness or cold. If they had pixy dust, they would've died by hearing that phrase.

"You okay dude?" Tomson asked me worriedly.

"I had a nightmare," I told Tomson.

"That's not the only thing wrong."

"I'm scared. My children are in greater danger then they know."

"What do you... _oh_."

"Tomson, you know who I chose to marry and you know that if I married Tinker Bell, then..."

"_They're fairies too._ Do they know this yet?"

"I was planning on telling them when the time was right. I still have a ten-year-old little girl who is not ready yet. She's still at the age where fairies are real to her. The time will come soon, when the kids her age will no longer believe in fairies. She'll come home with sickness like the other two did."

"_Yikes. _How is Sam able to deal with being in the Real World?"

"She sucks it up like most adults. Although, on our first year of school, often Sam would come home with some sickness or cold. She once vomited in class after a group of kids made fun of a fairy tale called _'The Little Fairy.'_"

"It's a good thing she gave up her pixy dust."

"That's _why _she did give up her pixy dust. We agreed to grow up and marry, but to prevent Sam from dying she had to say that fairy's weren't real."

My children started coughing as I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"Fairies exist," I said before my kids were sound asleep again. "My children can easily be weakened by that. They don't have pixy dust, which protects them from dying by that phrase."

"They still need to know who they really are. For one thing, the only way to get pixy dust is to go to the Fairy Lake and I doubt if your wife is going to be making that trip with her pixy dust gone and another thing, your kids are not regular humans and you know it."

I watched my kids closely. It was a matter of time before I dozed off to sleep. The next day came by in a flash and I found my kids outside skipping rocks. I watched them closely without them knowing.

"You come up with a Neverland name yet?" Maria asked.

"Ugh! I'll call myself Jack then. I don't see the meaning of this, but since everyone's doing it. When in Rome, do what the Romans do," Jack glared while rolling his eyes.

"There was a thought I was thinking, Jack," Maria said. "Dad didn't end up with Windy since she became his mother. So, what's Mom's Neverland name?"

"Probably Jane."

"That still doesn't make any sense. Grandma is Mom's mother-in-law, not her _actual _mother. Jane is most likely Aunt Jazz. It make sense since their names rhyme."

"I don't know and I don't really care. What I want to know is why Dad just left this place. If he never wanted to grow up, then why did he?"

"Maybe being a kid for more than three hundred years became boring."

"HA! Yeah right. If it was so boring, then why didn't he move with Grandma?"

"I don't know. I'm not Dad you know."

"If I was to be in a place like this, I would so stay for eternity."

"I wouldn't. I'd like to go back with my friends."

"Back to the land where fairies don't exist? I don't think so."

Maria fell right onto the ground. She clutched onto her stomach while her eyes rolled back. Jack ran right to his sister's side with worry in his eyes. I knew Jack was not aware that him and his sister were not ordinary people and I was thankful they didn't have pixy dust.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"I think so. Man, I feel awful all of a sudden. I didn't think you could get sick in Neverland," Maria moaned.

"Me neither. Everywhere we go, we _always _get sick."

"Oh my, what happened?" A fairy asked. I sighed deeply before walking to this fairy. "Peter, oh my have you grown."

"Hello Ken. It's been a while," I greeted.

"Dad, I feel awful," Maria complained before I took her in my arms.

"It's okay sweety. I probably should've told you about this," I reassured.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked in confusion.

I placed my hand on my daughter's stomach and whispered, _"fairies exist."_

"Uh, hey, I feel a lot better!" Maria smiled excitedly before looking at me in complete shock. She was a pretty smart girl. "Dad, is Mom... _Tinker Bell?_"

I nodded as Jack's eyes widened and Ken started chuckling.

"They must be raw fairies. At least they're the right age. I hope Hook doesn't know about this," Ken said.

"He doesn't, thankfully," I reassured.

"I thought fairies die when they hear the you-know-what phrase and why didn't _I _get sick?" Jack asked.

"You were the one who said it. If a fairy says it, he or she loses his or her pixy dust, but since you don't have pixy dust..." I explained.

_"Nothing happened," _Jack finished.

"Although, you may need help, when you do get pixy dust, to use your fairy powers," Ken mentioned.

"You mean we get powers? Awesome!" Maria grinned.

"Great, I'm a fairy who sprinkles pixy dust," Jack frowned.

"There are advantages to this, Jack. You can fly on your own without help," I told my kids.

"And thinking of happy thoughts," Maria added.

"The happy thoughts one was made up for the kids' entertainment. All you basically need is pixy dust to fly," I explained.

_"Oh," _Maria realized in embarrassment.


	6. Life is no Fun and Games

**Please don't kill me for hooking up Peter Pan and Tinker Bell. I'm not a huge fan of Peter Pan, so I don't really care who I hook up. Review please!**

Jack and Maria followed me through the woods. I was to take my kids to the Fairy Lake since they know now that they were fairies. It was time my children knew the things they could do with pixy dust. The only downside to my kids having pixy dust was the fact that they could die if one person said the phrase _"fairies don't exist." _Although, most likely that will not be as big of a problem as it is in London.

The lake was sparkling like snow. Jack and Maria stared at the Fairy Lake in dismay as soon as we all made it there.

"So, that's where the pixy dust comes from?" Jack asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"So... now what?" Maria asked.

"I would say swim inside it," I answered.

Maria bent down and touched the lake. The water turned into sparkles and her hand started to glow, including her eyes. I saw my daughter step into the lake before poofing into a small glowing person the size of a small blade of grass. Jack went bug-eyed just seeing that. It didn't bother me that much since I've seen Tinker Bell do that so many times.

"I'm going to be a barbie doll by the time I go inside that pool," Jack glared before his sister flew on his shoulder and started making a light sound. It was hard to hear Maria since she was smaller than my thumb.

"Technically, she's smaller than your sister's barbie dolls," I said.

"Ok Maria! Jeez!" Jack shouted before seeing Maria fall onto the ground.

"Careful Jack. Your sister is small now. That noise could've hurt her ears," I warned Jack before he rolled his eyes.

Jack dived into the lake before also turning small. The two glowing lights joined and made little light sounds that sounded lighter than Alvin and the Chipmunks. I cupped my children into my hands. They both glowed like a glowing lights. Jack flew up to my face and started making little sounds that I could not understand. I saw Maria come to him and making little sounds too. They both were arguing as far as I could tell.

"Stop kids," I told Jack and Maria, trying not to be too loud since they were so small. "I cannot understand a word you two are saying. You guys are too small. If you want to communicate with me you have to be normal size and a fairy can do that."

Jack and Maria gave each other glances. They talked some more. My guess was that they had no idea how growing back to normal size was supposed to work. I sighed deeply, trying not to blow my kids in the air. Eventually, after a few minutes, Maria changed to her normal size while keeping the glow.

"It worked. Jack, just give up some pixy dust," Maria told Jack before he changed to his normal size and still glowing.

"Great, now I look like a glow-in-the-dark billboard," Jack complained.

"At least we can fly," Maria grinned while floating in the air with her legs folded.

"Somebody kill me now," Jack glared in a grumpy tone.

"You'll like being a fairy, Jack," I promised. "They're not like the ones in fairy tales. They're just different."

"_Different. _It's still annoying that I'm glowing and that I turn into Thumbelina everytime I get into that lake," Jack complained before I rolled my eyes. I could see my son was somewhat enjoying being a fairy.

I let my kids practice on their fairy powers since they needed the practice in case Hook happened to have spotted us or something. Maria was enjoying the training and Jack was just being a grumpy pus. There still was the problem of my children and I returning to London. I had to plan a return before school started for Jack and Maria. My wife probably called me in sick from work since I was busy trying to save our children.

I sat on a log in the middle of the forest. It was a matter of time before I heard a sound in the midst of the woods. I drew out my sword and came face to face with Captain Hook. In the blink of an eye, Hook was against the tree with the blade touching his neck.

"You have guts showing your nasty face around here," I glared in a deep tone.

"I knew you'd show up sometime, seeing that your children are free," Hook smirked widely. "I must say, you sure have _grown up_."

_"Thanks for the compliment," _I glared in sarcasm. "You were looking for me. What is it that you want from me?"

"What you have taken from me."

"You're hand? That's one hand you coward!"

"Not my hand, Pete. The other thing you have taken from me, _a family_. I thought you would suffer the same fate, but that was only a matter of speaking. You fall in love with a girl, marry her, and have children on your own and what do I have? Nothing."

"You have put that on yourself, Hook!"

Hook kicked me in the chest before drawing out his sword. We both were fighting in the woods. Since Tinker Bell wasn't around, I could not use the flying advantage. I had to fight the old fashion way. It was a matter of time before I found myself near a cliff. Hook and I were still sword fighting and I had to watch myself. I found the sword flying out of my hands and Hook's sword touching my chest.

"Say goodbye, Pete. There is no Tinker Bell here to save you," Hook glare before my foot slipped and I fell off the edge, _or so I thought_. I was flying in the air like old times, only Tinker Bell wasn't doing it. _"Impossible."_

"Possible!" Jack shouted with a bow and arrow. He made a straight shot toward Captain Hook and his coat was stuck to the trunk of the tree.

Maria appeared from below me with the sword I dropped and landed on the edge of the cliff where I slipped at. Hook stared at my children with a shocking expression. Not only was Jack and Maria glowing like a light bulb, but Hook saw my daughter flying to the edge of the cliff. He showed a huge smirk.

"Well, what do we have here? Glowing children that can fly," Hook smirked curiously. "Oh no, _Tinker Bell_. You two got busy didn't you?"

I flew my feet onto the ground, took Hook by the throat, and threw him onto the edge of the cliff. I kicked him until his hand and hook was hanging on for dear life. My glare grew deeper and deeper.

"Don't play with us, Hook," I warned Hook.

Jack flew below the cliff and kicked Captain Hook off the cliff and into the deep. Jack grinned with his arms folded. Maria showed a wide smirk.

"That was actually fun," Jack admitted.

"I told ya being a fairy had its advantages," Maria smirked.

"Oh, _shut up_."

"Hook knows you two are fairies. He may use _the phrase _to weaken you two. You need to practice fighting while avoiding Hook using that phrase on you two," I told Jack and Maria before they nodded.

"Dad," Maria said.

"Yes," I answered.

"When Jack and I were kids, you used to tell us the story of... you know, yourself in Neverland. I want you to tell me the _exact true story_," Maria said.

My lips made a straight line and I nodded in agreement, saying, "The true story is different than the play story. It has a lot of things in there that are improper for small children, but you two are old enough to handle it. Don't tell the story to your sister, at least not yet. She's still ten."

Maria smiled and flew into the air, leaving Jack and I alone. My son looked at me with his lips curled into his mouth.

"Dad... why did you leave Neverland?" Jack asked.

"I wanted to grow up," I admitted as Jack's eyes widened.

"But I thought the reason of you being here was to prevent that."

"It was. The night before Hook took you and Maria, I told you that not growing up sucks as much as it does being an adult. Every person you know here besides the fairies, who are natives here, came here to seek staying young forever. In the end, they lose something that is the most important thing to them. Hook came here to stay young and continue to rule the seven seas, but he lost his family, his wife, and his children. They grew up and died. The Indians here came to seek land and to never grow up, but they left their old land and their people who were taken, put into slavery, and now are diminishing. The lost boys and I lost our families. I don't go one day without wishing I could see my parents, my aunts, my uncles, my cousins, all the people that have grown up and died. I will never see them again, Jack. If you stay here, the same thing will happen to you. You may not leave me, son, but you will leave your grandparents and the ones you care about the most," I explained to my son. He looked at me with shocking eyes.

"I had no idea. That does suck."

"Being a grown up is no fun and games, but life isn't. It took me three centuries for me to figure that out, Jack. You can choose to never grow up, but you'll always have to work sometime in your life. Neverland isn't a place to have fun."

"Life sucks."

"I know."

For the first time since Jack came to Neverland, he hugged me. Sometimes it's hard to admit how much you really care about someone. A smile appeared on my face that time.

"Only a century ago, I never thought I'd say that growing up was the best thing that ever happened to me. I had you Jack and if it means working my butt off over being a little boy and having fun, I'd choose that any day," I admitted. Jack showed a smile.

"I know. I guess that's one thing I'll never understand until _I _start growing up," Jack decided.

"Now you're starting to get the idea. Growing up is not always a bad thing. I just wish the boys would see that."

"They will when they decide to grow up themselves."


	7. The Real Story

**I checked how many people have seen this story and yesterday was the highest. 23 people. I have to say, that's a record. Review please!**

That night, I decided it was time for me to tell the _real _story about when I showed Windy Neverland. My children were sitting on their beds Indian style while I got out a chair to sit in.

"Your mother and I were flying to London to hear one of your grandma's stories. When your grandma was your age, she told some of the most adventurous stories of all times. I would be flying next to her window along with your mother and we'd hear one of those stories. One day, while your grandma was telling her brothers a story, I started getting into the story. I teased your mother a little bit and she took away the pixy dust from me, and so I fell and hung onto the window for dear life," I told the story as my kids giggled. I continued. "Your grandmother heard me and helped me through her window. Your mother flew inside and started laughing. I introduced myself to your grandma and her two brothers. When your mother turned into a fairy, I locked her inside your grandma's side table drawer."

"So that part _wasn't _an accident. Nice," Jack grinned.

"Yeah. I told your grandmother about Neverland and her and her brothers wanted to go. I took your mother out of the drawer and asked her to give them pixy dust. We all entered Neverland and got in trouble with Hook. Your mother played a joke on your grandmother by telling the boys that she was a bird to have them shoot arrows at her. I was harsh and got mad at your mother for that. I never kicked her out of the club, but I did loose my temper. I showed your grandmother the places in Neverland and had a little crush on her, but not enough to make your mother hate your grandma. Your ma was too busy hating me for being so harsh to her. She was so mad, she told Hook the location of the club to _teach me a lesson_. Unfortunately, that lead to Captain Hook trying to poison me and locking your mother in a little cage for hours."

"What about Tiger Lilly?" Maria asked.

"Oh yeah. I did save her didn't I? It was during the time I was showing your grandmother around Neverland. I happened to have spotted Tiger Lilly as Hook's hostage. Hook was trying to cut her throat, but I shot an arrow at Hook and Crock started chasing his crew. Tiger Lilly and I started sword fighting and kicking Hook's butt. We ended up killing a few men in the process. It was a blood bath."

_"Awesome," _Jack grinned.

"Aside from that, Hook captured your grandmother and the boys while they were on their hunting trip. Your mother escaped from the cage she was put in and flew over to me to warn me about Hook. I was still mad at her for almost killing your grandmother. We got into a huge fight, and then I was about to drink my medicine, _or what I thought was my medicine_. Your mother snatched it away from me and told me it was poison. I didn't believe her, because I was so mad, so your mother drink it."

"That part was true?" Maria asked in horror.

"It was, although clapping didn't save your mother," I explained. "After your mother drink the poison, I told her I hated her and never wanted to see her again. I kicked her mother out of the clubhouse and when I opened the door to go search for the boys, I saw your mother at my door on the verge of dying..."

I started remembering specifically how it happened. I was at the house shooting arrows at a picture of Hook to cut off some steam. I was so angry that Tinker Bell for drinking my medicine that Windy gave me for vitamins. I noticed that everyone had been gone for a really long time and decided to go search for them. When I opened the door, my nightmare had begun. I saw Tinker Bell at my front door on the ground with no movement.

A quick second I was on my knees and holding Tinker Bell in my arms. I was trying to feel a pulse to see if she was dead or alive. Her pulse was beating fast. I never even noticed tears coming out of my eyes.

"Tink, Tink! Wake up, please! Please wake up!" I shouted while shaking the motionless girl. Tinker Bell barely opened her eyes. Her glow was fading and her face was pale.

"I... tried to tell you. Hook... poisoned your... medicine. He took... everyone. I'm... so sorry. I..." Tinker Bell muttered before I put the girl on my bed.

"Oh Tink. _What have I done?_ I was so mad, I wasn't paying attention. I'm so sorry Tink," I apologized while my face was on Tinker Bell's shoulder. "I don't hate you. You mean a lot to me. I'm so sorry."

"Pete... I shouldn't be part of the club... _I betrayed you_... Told Hook the location," Tinker Bell admitted, but I didn't care. She poisoned herself to save me and all I told her was that _I hated her_. I wanted to be the one poisoned, not Tinker Bell. "I'm sorry."

"Tink. Don't speak, please," I told Tinker Bell. I started whispering _"I believe in fairies"_ to keep her alive.

"Save them, Danny," Tinker Bell whispered, but I wanted to stay with her a little bit longer. What if Tinker Bell died by the time I came back? I didn't want to leave. "Go."

"Tink, I... can't let you die," I wept while clutching onto Tinker Bell.

"But the others will if you don't save them. There's nothing else you can do for me," Tinker Bell said. _"Go."_

"I will, but in case you don't make it..." I told Tinker Bell before slamming my mouth against hers. A part of me wanted that poison and another part wanted to express my feelings toward Tinker Bell. She was more than life to me. After my deep kiss, I begged, "I love you Tink, please don't die. _Please._"

After that, I ran after Windy and the boys to rescue them from Hook.

I had just finished explaining that story to my kids. They had horrified looks. I never even noticed a tear rolling down my cheek until it dropped to the ground.

"I took care of your mother after returning your grandmother and her brothers to London. It took almost forever for your mom to return back to health. In the end, I would always tell your mother everyday that I loved her."

"That's so sweet," Maria smiled. "You tell us that you love us too."

"And I always will. You two mean more to me than the world," I promised.

"So... when did you decide to go off to London and grow up?" Jack asked.

"Well, I guess I'd have to go to when I purposed to your mother," I admitted, still remembering that memory.

I was at the waterfall swimming while Tinker Bell was sitting on the rock with her bathing suit on. It wasn't the type you'd find in London or something, but it was homemade. I swam up to Tinker Bell and put my arms around her waist. Her head turned to face me with a wide smile. I kept staring at those beautiful bright eyes and I was nervous about my _decision_. I was sure I was doing the right thing, but I'd sacrifice _everything_.

"What is it?" Tinker Bell asked.

"I've been thinking. You know that I love you and I want to spend every moment with you," I said.

"Which is why you're flirting with me," Tinker Bell said while rolling her eyes. I started messing with her hair.

"I know this is going to be... _I don't know what to call it_. Technically, we're not too young to do this, but I think we should do this and I know I will be giving up everything I've..." I started speaking quickly before Tinker Bell stopped me.

"Just tell me."

_"Will you marry me?"_

Tinker Bell looked deeply into my eyes with a surprising expression. I wasn't sure if she expected this to happen or not. I got down on one knee and took both Tinker Bell's hands.

"Please Tink. Grow up with me and marry me. I love you more than life and I'm willing to give up my youth for you. I want to marry you and have children. I want to be a father and have you as my wife," I begged. In Neverland, if you were to marry somebody and you were young, you had to purpose and wait it out.

"Yes," Tinker Bell replied before we kissed romantically.

"You purposed to Mom when you were our age?" Jack asked in shock after I told how I decided to go and live in London. _"Wow."_

"Yeah. We planned to be married as early as possible, which was seventeen. That seemed to be a proper age," I explained.

"Man, purposing at fourteen years old. Now I've heard it all," Maria said.


	8. Taking Hook's Ship

**Here is the next one. The story is almost over. Review please!**

When the next day came, I realized my children were already up. I got up to search for my kids. They weren't in the clubhouse, so I looked outside. I found Maria, who was in her fairy form. I guess she was trying out being small and discovering what it's like to be small. Once she noticed me, she changed into her normal form.

"Where's your brother?" I asked.

"Jack told me he was going to talk to Tiger Lilly about taking Hook's ship," Maria replied.

"Hook's ship?" I asked in shock.

"So we can go home," Maria explained.

I knew Jack now wanted to go back to London. My guess was that he changed his mind about not wanting to grow up and decided that it would bring adventure. I found myself wanting the adventure in taking Hook. I ran up to the Indian Village where Tiger Lilly was. Jack had never met Tiger Lilly, so this would be new to him.

The Indian Village had not changed since the last I saw it. I saw Jack talking with Tiger Lilly. It struck me that I was taller than Tiger Lilly. We used to be the same size. I went up to the two teenagers.

"Thank you," Jack thanked Tiger Lilly.

"Your sister told me what you are planning on doing," I said.

"We have to get passed Hook in order to get back to London and I hate to risk my sister and I flying off to London when we don't know how to avoid Hook," Jack explained.

"Avoiding Hook is a problem. I'd also hate to miss another day of work again," I said. "If you're going to sneak aboard the ship, you're gonna need some help and not just the Indians."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"My guess is Crock," Tiger Lilly grinned.

"Yep and the mermaids," I added.

"I thought you made up those things in the Play," Jack said in dismay.

"I only made up their personalities, they're actually like the ones in Odyssey."

"You mean they sing and hypnotize men to eat their flesh?" Jack asked in a gag.

"Yeah. That's why I never showed you and your sister that place."

"What about grandma?"

"She was a woman."

"Make sense."

"Just make sure you plug your ears or those creature will have you for lunch."

"I think the boys should want to hear the plans too," Tiger Lilly thought.

"I think you're right," I agreed. "Son, you think you can have the boys meet at the Indian Village?"

"Sure Dad," Jack smiled before running off to the clubhouse.

"He's a lot like you," Tiger Lilly said.

"He sure is," I agreed.

"What should we do with Hook after we take him?"

"Well, we could always have Crock have him for lunch."

Tiger Lilly laughed at my little joke. We both waited for my son to return with the other boys. It took a while, but they eventually came. Maria came as well with a huge grin. Tiger Lilly announced the plans her and Jack came up with. The other boys gave some of their ideas, including Maria. The boys were mostly excited about the mermaids being involved.

It's very ironic that the boys would want the mermaids to be involved. The truth was, we all loved messing with the mermaids. We would play jokes on them by plugging our ears with some leaves and so forth, and then throw rocks while they tried to sing us to them. It was bad for us to play like that, but we were boys and we didn't really care. Although, that memory was hilarious to think about.

Everyone was excited about the plan to attack Hook and take his ship. I have not felt this happy for a very long time. We were to split into different groups. Maria even agreed to get the other fairies involved. My kids were leading the fairies, I was leading the boys, and Tiger Lilly was leading the Indians. We were all a team working together.

The first plan was driving Hook's ship into the mermaid river. For this to work, we had to go swimming underwater and control the ship. Maria and Jack helped by using pixy dust for the ship to float a little and make it easier to move the ship toward the river. The crew started noticing that the ship was not moving properly and they were going toward the mermaid river.

"What is going on here?" Hook asked in rage.

"I don't know, sir. The ship is going toward the river, but we can't turn it around," Mr. Smee replied.

_"Peter," _Hook glared deeply.

I grinned, because as soon as Captain Hook said that, the ship was already at the river. The boys and I leaped into the bottom of the ship while Crock was crawling on top of the ship. Captain Hook was so frightened, he ran below where the boys and I were. I drew out my sword and pointed it at Hook.

"Hello Hook. We've missed you," I smirked.

Hook took out his sword and we started sword fighting. The other boys scrambled onto the top of the ship and started attacking all the men aboard. The Indians swung on vines and hopped onto the ship while the fairies swarmed onto the ship before changing into normal form. The pirates were so busy fighting, they couldn't even say the phrase to weaken them. Jack and Maria used pixy dust to lift objects up and throw them at the pirates. There was also my son's favorite trick, to lift up the pirates and bang them against each other.

I was still sword fighting with Hook during this time. We eventually were fighting on the top deck and swinging from the ropes of the ship. I kept looking out onto the river to see if we were close enough to the mermaids. It was only a matter of time. The mermaids would help us take Hook's and his crew's ship. Tiger Lilly was slaying some pirates with a spear and throwing them in the sea. She would stab some pirates before throwing them overboard.

The fairies would use their pixy dust to lift objects and attack the pirates with those objects. They would even fly the pirates to the sea. Crock was biting the crew members on the butt while the boys were just throwing rocks and shooting their bows and arrows at the crew. The ship was filled with children and adults fighting. Hook and I were on the higher part of the ship.

Captain Hook snatched my sword and pointed them at me. I glared at the captain deeply.

"It's over, Pete!" Hook glared.

"No, _you're over_, Hook," I smirked before plugging my ears with leaves.

The singing was starting and the crew members stopped what they were doing and were walking toward the beautiful music. The boys started throwing the crew members overboard. The only pirate who wasn't hypnotized was Hook. He had also plugged his ears.

"Nice try, Pete. My other crew members maybe dub, but I ain't," Hook glared before pointing the swords at me. "Say goodbye, Peter Pan."


	9. Return Home

**This doesn't look so good. Let's hope Danny can get himself out of this mess. Review please!**

With Captain Hook not hearing the music, there was no way to take the ship from him easily. The sword was pointed directly at me and Hook was about to slice me in half. I soon found Hook stumbling from the wooden part of the sail we were standing on. He fell and had to hang onto the sail to save his life.

Jack landed on his feet with a sword in his hand. I had fear in my gut. My son was going to fight Hook, who knew exactly how to kill fairies.

"How brave, boy," Hook glared before his sword clanged onto my son's sword.

I got up fast enough to swing down to Hook who was still fighting with Jack. He used his pixy dust to fly Hook against the wooden pole that held the ship's sail. Jack's glow was becoming brighter and brighter. Hook smashed my son onto the floor of the ship with the sword's edge to Jack's neck.

"You think you can just stop me, Jack," Hook glared.

"I'm not afraid of you," Jack muttered before using pixy dust to lift Hook off of him.

I ran toward my son before Hook grabbed Jack by the throat. Hook put the blade of his sword against Jack's throat and I froze.

"One move and I will say who _I don't believe exists_," Hook threatened.

I saw my son glowing like a light bulb. If Hook said_ the phrase_, it would kill Jack. His life meant so much to me.

"Dad, don't do it!" Jack shouted. _"Don't!"_

I stared at the terror in my son's eyes. I would never forget the first time I saw those eyes. Fear was overwhelming me and the grip on my sword became loose. I didn't care if I would never go back home again, I couldn't lose Jack. The sword in my hand fell onto the floor.

"You are so weak and gullible," Hook glared before shouting in Jack's ear. _"Fairies don't exist!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before watching Jack close his eyes and his glow now starting to fade away. Hook threw what was left of my son on the floor of the ship. Heat and anger rose in my blood. "YOU MONSTER!"

I snatched the sword I dropped and went after Hook's throat. I would not let Hook harm my children and get away with it. My sword was swinging in every direction toward Hook. Everyone could see that this fight would probably be a blood bath. I grabbed Hook by the collar and crushed him against two cannons.

Hook grabbed me by the throat and smashed me against the cannon on the right. I swung my sword and the blade cut his right leg. Hook was wailing in pain before I took his good leg and threw it overboard the ship. Hook fell right onto the rocks of the river. All the pirates were gone.

"Time to take off, dude," Tomson grinned before the ship took off above the water.

The rain started pouring and I dashed toward the other side of the ship. I saw Jack lying there, his glow fading. I've never seen him so fragile in my whole life. I brought Jack close to me.

_"I believe in fairies. I believe in fairies. I believe in fairies,"_ I kept saying. The glow was still fading and my son was unconscious. "Come on, Jack. You're strong, please stay alive. _Fairies exist._ Please." I had never felt so helpless in my life. The day when Tinker Bell was poisoned was nothing compared to the pain I was feeling now. I wasn't sure if there were tears coming or not, the rain was pouring like cats and dogs.

Jack barely woke up with his glow still fading. He muttered, "Dad... I love you."

"I love you too, Jack," I replied in a weak voice.

Jack smiled and muttered, _"I don't believe in fairies."_

The pixy dust escaped from Jack and his glow disappeared. Before I knew it, Jack got up on his feet, and then vomited on the side of the ship. After the vomit was over, I ran to my son and held him tightly. I was just glad he was okay.

"Dad, I am sick you know. I wonder if that also gave me a fever," Jack wondered before I put my hand on his forehead.

"Yep, I'd say about 101.5," I replied.

"Aw man," Jack moaned.

"That was one awesome fight!" Maria shouted before noticing Jack's glow was gone. "What happened?"

"I'm sick and Hook almost killed me," Jack muttered before vomiting again.

"Oh gross," Maria gagged.

"I'm just glad you survived that," I said.

"I thought fairies die right away when they hear _the phrase_," Jack glared.

"They don't die_ right away_, but they do die. In your case, I have a strong belief in fairies and that helped you gain some contentiousness. After that, you got rid of your pixy dust, which left you with a fever and stomach problems," I explained.

"So Jack got rid of his pixy dust, which prevented him from dying?" Maria asked.

"Exactly."

"All I know is that I'm not going to school tomorrow," Jack moaned.

"I wonder what Mom will say about this?" Maria wondered.

I smiled before turning my body and seeing our house ahead. We all had made it back home safe and sound. Maria, who now was Elizabeth again, went back into her room along with Jack, or James. I flew to the kids' room before opening the door and seeing Jazz hugging Sam for comfort of some sort. Sam saw me and wiped the tears from her eyes before running to me and crying on my shoulder.

"Danny! Oh Danny! Danny! Danny!" Sam cried before Elizabeth came out of her room still glowing. "Elizabeth. _Oh my gosh!_" Sam held Elizabeth tightly before Clare came out of her room.

"Daddy!" Clare cried before running toward me and gave me a bear hug. She noticed Elizabeth at that time. "Why is Lizzy glowing? She looks like a glowy thing."

"I was in Neverland," Elizabeth told Clare.

"Really? Did you see Peter Pan?" Clare asked excitedly.

"Actually yeah, _I did_," Elizabeth answered before winking at me.

"Where's James?" Sam asked before James came out with a trash can in front of him. He vomited inside it.

"I am never complaining about fairies being real again," James moaned. "I'm so gonna get Hook for that."

"Awww, my poor baby," Sam awed. "You even have a fever. I'm guessing James was fighting Hook."

_"He almost died," _I admitted before Sam gave me a kiss on the lips.

"You did good," Sam whispered.

"Can I go see Neverland too? Please?" Clare asked.

"You have to grow up first, Clare," I replied. "Even Peter had to wait a few more years. Right honey."

"Right," Sam agreed before leaving along with the kids and my sister.

I smiled brightly before seeing Tomson, _or Tucker_, coming forward toward me.

"I hope you son feels better. He's pretty cool," Tucker smiled.

"Yeah, take care of yourself, Tuck," I said.

"I will," Tucker smirked before leaving back on the ship to Neverland.


End file.
